


A Tahroh Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [27]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tahno's Love Triad, they're drinking tea because it's a horrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Tahno gets his turn at confronting General Iroh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahroh Fanfic

            “So, is it nice to have Republic City back in Fire Nation control, good General?”

            Iroh paused with his teacup halfway to his mouth.  “Excuse me?”

            Tahno shifted his footing and spread his arms out.  “One fifth of the City Council dead, three fifths incapacitated, the only surviving and unscathed member gone to the South Pole, the Chief of Police incapacitated, the _former_ Chief of Police... also incapacitated, and also gone to the South Pole.”  He ticked off his fingers for each example.  “The _Avatar_ , incapacitated, gone to the South Pole, and all of them with little to no hope of finding a solution.”

            Iroh narrowed his eyes and didn’t say anything.

            “Not to mention, hm, the armada you brought over with you and then for some reason forgot about because you had to have character interaction with the new Team Avatar.  Did your entire fleet _die_ when that happened?  Or are you enjoying having an army to run Republic City again?”

            “My fleet is here to assist with reconstruction in the aftermath of the war,” Iroh said sternly.  “Commander Bumi—”

            “Is barely a character and got less screen time than Shaozu did,” Tahno interrupted.  “And no, that leaked concept art and the potential of Book 2 don’t count.”

            Iroh blinked slowly, finished his tea, and sat back.  “You’re the former Wolf-Bat captain, aren’t you?”

            Tahno smirked.  “The one and only.”

            “Jealous of your lack of a presence in the finale?” Iroh asked.

            “Oh, please, no.”  Tahno swept a hand to the side.  “I’m just not the biggest fan of firebenders,” he said.

            Iroh glanced up at him over his teacup.  “That’s not what I’ve heard about you and your team mate.”

            “He’s my exception.”


End file.
